New Life
by Brielle H
Summary: Lucy is a month pregnant with Natsu's baby. They finally tell the guild they're together and Loke pays them a visit with some news. Lucy and Natsu are shocked at what they hear. -SEQUEL TO LET'S DO THIS- NaLu and some other Fairy Tail couples! -ON BREAK-
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is a sequel to a fanfiction I wrote called Let's Do This. Before you read this, you might want to go back and read that one first. It's only 12 chapters long, but it really does help you understand this story better. Okay, I'm done ^_^ I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **-Brielle**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a month ever since Lisanna was kicked out of Fairy Tail and the guild was back to normal. Lucy was starting to show with her baby. She and Natsu haven't told the guild about them yet, so they figured today would be the day. The day that they told everyone they were together and expecting. Natsu woke up with Lucy huddled in his chest. He smiled and moved her bangs out of the way. She twitched her nose a little before nuzzling her face into his chest again. He thought it was adorable how she cuddled with him like a small child. He started to shake her shoulder in an attempt to wake her up. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Morning," he said once she raised her head.

"Morning," she said back before a small yawn.

"Well, you ready to tell everyone," Natsu asked as he raised himself to a sitting position.

"Yeah. I don't know how they'll take it though."

"Neither do I. That's why we have to tell em."

Lucy smiled at her fiancé. "Well, I need food."

Natsu laughed at her and the two went into the kitchen. She made pancakes and eggs while he made bacon and hashbrowns. The smell of the food woke up Happy and he walked out of his room.

"Morning little buddy," Natsu said.

The feline simply smiled at him, still the slightest bit groggy from sleep. He sat at his place at the table and Lucy gave him his serving. She and Natsu made their plates and sat down too. The group talked and joked until it was time to leave. Lucy went into the bedroom to get dressed and came out in a green tank top that revealed her baby bump and a black skirt. She had her black boots on and her hair was tied up into its usual side ponytail. Natsu wore his regular vest and scarf, and of course, Happy had his green bag on his back. They all walked out of the house and headed to Fairy Tail.

When they arrived, all eyes turned on them. They were greeted with smiles and hello's like any other day. No one bothered to pay attention to Lucy's growing belly; they didn't notice to be honest. Lucy walked over to the bar and was greeted by a cheerful Mira.

"Hey Lucy," she said.  
"Hey Mira. How was your night?"

"It was pretty good." Mira glanced over at Laxus and her face grew as red as an apple. Lucy saw this and raised her eyebrows.

"Alright, what happened," Lucy said, leaning her face into her palm.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I saw that glance you gave Laxus. What did you two do last night?"

"We didn't do anything!"

"Mhm." Lucy laughed at Mira's flustered face. Lucy's throat started to burn and she felt a need to burp or hiccup. She hiccupped, but a small flame came out of her mouth. Mira stared at her, confused beyond belief.

"Lucy, what was that?"

"Uh, I'm not really sure. I got to go though!"

Lucy speed walked over to Natsu and pulled him away from Gray.  
"Ow Luce! What do you need?" Just then, she hiccupped another small flame. "Lucy, why are you burping fire?"

"I don't know! I came over here to ask you that," she said, hiccupping again. "People are going to notice though. I think we need to tell them, now."

He nodded in agreement and the two walked onto the stage.

"OI! YOU GUYS," Natsu yelled, causing the entire guild to stop what they were doing and look at the two wizards. "We have something to tell all of you."

Lucy hiccupped a small flame again.

"Okay, that's going to get annoying, but anyways," she said, pulling all to her hair to right shoulder. She turned her neck for everyone to see her fire mark. "Natsu claimed me as his mate and we're engaged."

"NO FUNNY BUSINESS YOU HEAR," Natsu yelled. She mentally facepalmed herself and turned back to the guild.

"That's not the only thing though," she said, raising up her shirt to reveal her stomach. The guild looked and saw a small orange glow coming from it. "We're expecting." She hiccupped another small flame before pulling her shirt back down. There was silence, until a certain silver haired takeover wizard flew at them, tackling them.

"Oh my Mavis! I'm planning your wedding as of right now! You don't have a choice," Mira said, squeezing the breath out of both of them.

"Ow… Mira… can't… breathe," Lucy managed to say. Mira released them and they found the entire guild had erupted in cheers. They all jumped on the stage and there was a guild-wide group hug; Lucy couldn't stop laughing. She was taken away by the girls and the guys attacked Natsu.

 _ **The Girl's POV**_

"Lu! Why didn't you tell me," Levy demanded, squeezing her best friend's hands.

"Well, we didn't want to tell anyone because of the whole ordeal with Lisanna. We told Erza, Wendy, Gray, Happy and Carla that we were together, but only Erza and Gray knew we were expecting," Lucy explained.

"Juvia is so happy for you! She hopes everything goes well," Juvia says, smiling.

"So you guys did the hippity hoppity did ya," Cana said, reeking of booze. Lucy blushes at her comment.

"Do you know whether the baby will be a boy or a girl," Mira asks, in complete fangirl mode.

"No. We haven't been to a doctor. I only just started feeling the baby giving off heat," Lucy explains, hiccupping another small flame.

"Doesn't that hurt," Erza asks.

"No. Flames don't bother me now," Lucy says. She hiccups once more, but instead of a flame, she hiccups sprinkles of celestial magic. "Whaaaaat?!"

"Don't worry girl! I'll do some research for you," Levy says, picking up a book.

"Thank you so much Levy."

 _ **The Guy's POV**_

"Way to go Fire Breath," Gajeel said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Thanks Iron Face," Natsu replies.

"Be sure to raise the kid right," Macao tells him.

"Why does everyone keep saying that," Natsu says, puffing out his cheeks.

"Chill out Natsu," Romeo says.

"Okay. Time to speak of your love lives," Natsu says, smirking and crossing his arms.

"What do you mean by that Salamander," Gajeel says.

"I know you love Levy. You want to claim her as your mate, so just do it man," Natsu says looking at him. "And Laxus, same goes for you and Mira; go get her. Gray, you and Juvia too. AND FINALLY, Romeo and Wendy."

"Wh- whaaaaa," Romeo says, his face turning 50 shades of red.

"Come on dude. You're almost 15. It's time to grow a pair and go ask her out; we can all tell there's something between you guys," Natsu says with a knowing grin. Romeo looks away, trying to hide his blush. _Should I really ask her out_ wondered Romeo as he looked over at the girl who made his heart pound. He felt a slight push on his back and turned to see Natsu nodding in her direction. He finally worked up the courage and walked over to the girl's group. He taps Wendy on the shoulder and she turns. Her big brown eyes looked into his black ones.

"H-hey Wendy," he said.

"Hi Romeo! What's up?"

"W-well I was wondering…" His hand went up to the back of his head and his eyes darted to the ground. "Do you, uh, do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

Wendy blushed furiously and her eyes grew wide. She smiled and brought her hand to Romeo's cheek, forcing his eyes to look into hers.

"Yes Romeo. I would love to be your girlfriend."

He smiled and brought her into a hug. Everyone in the guild cheered and the new couple blushed, but didn't leave each other's arms. That night, everyone drank, danced, and sang the night away.

 _ **Laxus's POV**_

When he woke up, his head was pounding profusely. He felt his arms around something warm and turned his head to see a naked Mira beside him. All the memories from last night returned to him.

 **Mira had just gotten Laxus home and she brought him into his bedroom.**

" **DAMN, that was one hell of a party," Laxus says, his words slurred. Mira laughed.**

" **You're hopeless Laxus. Come on, let's get you to bed."**

 **He pulled her into an embrace before she could get him into bed.**

" **Hey Mira, what do you think about you becoming my mate," he asked into her shoulder.**

" **L-Laxus, you're drunk. You're not going to remember any of this."**

" **Oh, I'll remember this."**

 **Mira couldn't help but smile. She turned towards him and he roughly kissed her. Laxus pulled back, looking at her, waiting for an answer. She nodded, allowing Laxus to kiss her again. They spent the rest of the night in pure pleasure.**

Laxus smiled at the thought of him and Mira becoming one. She was laying on her stomach, her hair fanning out on the pillow. He looked over and saw a lightning bolt on the nape of her neck. He leaned over, kissed it, and she moved. She opened her eyes and looked at Laxus. She held the blankets over her bare breasts, not moving her eyes from his.

"D-do you remember," she asked. He simply nodded. "Do you… regret it?"

"Mira, I would never take last night back for the world," he said, taking her hand. She smiled enormously at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

 _ **Third Person POV**_

When Lucy woke up, she found Natsu hunched over the toilet, vomiting his guts out. She sighed. _I told him not to drink so much last night_ she thought to herself. She walked over and rubbed his back for comfort until he was done. She took him over to the sink and he rinsed his mouth out.

"What happened last night," Natsu asked, his brain pounding against his skull.

"You got wasted," Lucy answered, giggling a little bit. She brought Natsu into the living room and set him down on the couch. She went into the kitchen, made him a cup of coffee and breakfast, and walked back in.

"Here," she said, handing the stuff over to him. She hiccupped another bit of celestial magic. He looked at her in confusion.

"I thought you were hiccupping fire," he said, taking a sip of the coffee and devouring his food.

"I was for a little, but now it's a mixture of the two." Right at that moment, she hiccupped up a small flame. "See?"

"What the heck are you doing little guy," he said into her stomach. She laughed and looked down. At that moment, a blinding light was in front of the couple and Loke appeared before them. Lucy got up and gave her spirit a hug.

"Hey Loke, what are you doing here," she asked, sitting down next to Natsu.

"You were wondering about why you're hiccupping celestial magic and flames right," he said, pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah."

"Well, your baby has an extremely rare type of magic. This kid very well could be one of the most powerful wizards the world has seen. He could be either equal to or even more powerful than Zeref."

"What kind of magic does it have?"

"Celestial Fire Dragon Slaying magic. It is going to be a 4th generation dragon slayer; the most powerful one out there. These dragon slayers are going to be the only ones who are actually born with dragon slayer magic in their blood. They aren't taught it like Natsu was and they don't have a lacrama in them like Laxus. They have it running through their blood, and with you being a celestial wizard, the kid can summon any of the spirits you have contracts with without using your keys. Kind of like Natsu."

"S-so that means that this kid is going to be hell to raise," Natsu said.

"Yeah, but if you have other kids in the future, they won't have this kind of power. They'll only have purely celestial magic or purely dragon slayer magic," Loke explained.

"Why," Lucy asked.

"The world's power balance would be out of balance. All hell with break loose if that happens."

"Well that makes sense. What about the other dragon slayers in the guild? Will their first kid be like ours?"

"Yeah. Like, if Levy and Gajeel were to get together, it would be a Solid Script Iron Dragon slayer. He could use both of its parents' powers and they could give their power to the kid if it ever needs it. You guys can do that too."

"Ok. That makes sense."

"Now Princess, I have to be going. I have a date. Goodbye."

With that, Loke disappeared, leaving Natsu and Lucy wondering about what's going to happen with their kid. They both put their hands on the baby bump, both nervous and excited about the next eight months.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's me! I just wanted to give a few shoutouts to a lot of people. 3fanficluv3, Brsrkfury, Fairylover2001, SashaMonroe, Storm Fullbuster, StraussNeel, YuriAlano, Zaphod Scotsman, 2, Jackieiisme, Nico2883, Rintindaff, Suzyloera, 2lolidk2, Cocokitty, Keyflame140, Shuin'in Ventus, Grunt 1992, Misxxlove14, Timothy9828, TheAllstar2009, PrincessLorie, The Ace of Black Hearts, Sarah scarletxX, Stella evens, Zorragon, , Crazzygirl101, EmmyHippo, Ezu-san, Kenncakr01, Shamrock0311, just2geeky, and Steph9881. Thank you all so much for following my stories, favoriting them, or reviewing. Whatever you did, thank you so so much. You have no clue how happy it makes me feel to know that you guys actually like my stories, let alone want to read more. You guys are the best 3. I'm sorry if I forgot someone! I will give a shoutout to you in the next chapter!**

Lucy and Natsu walked hand in hand to the guild hall, only to find everyone is brain dead. Levy ran up to her and said "Hey Lu! Are you not hungover?" Natsu trudged over to the table where the rest of the guys were.

"No. I didn't drink because of the baby," she answered.

"Yeah, I didn't drink much either. I had to take Gajeel home though. I swear that guy, he can't hold down his liquor."

"Hey," Gajeel yelled before running to the men's restroom. The two women laughed. They both walked over to the bar. Mira was there, looking as cheerful as ever.

"Morning you two," she said.

"Morning," they both responded.

"I'm guessing you didn't drink either," Lucy said, sitting on a bar stool.

"Nope. I had to take care of Laxus though, and I have to tell you two something."

Mira walked out from the counter and took them both to a room in the back. She closed the door and Levy and Lucy waited silently. The takeover mage looked at the floor with a slight blush on her cheeks. She turned around and moved her hair to one side. Lucy and Levy saw the lightning mark on her neck and both girls squealed with excitement.

"Mira! I'm so happy for you," Levy said, hugging her.

"Congratulations Mira. You two are so cute together," Lucy squealed excitedly.

"Thank you both. Can you not tell anyone? Laxus and I both agreed to not tell until after Lucy and Natsu's wedding," Mira responded.

"Of course, I won't tell a soul."

"Me either."

The three girls joined the rest of the guild. Mira sees a chair flying and heading straight for Levy.

"Look out," Mira says, pushing Levy out of the way.

"Wow, thanks Mira," Levy says, looking at the chair.

"No problem."

Lucy looked and saw Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray fighting. She sighed and went over to the bar.

"So, Lucy. What do you think about where you want to have your wedding," Mira asked, taking her place behind the bar.

"Wait, you were serious about planning it," Lucy asked, shocked.

"Well of course! Now, where is your dream wedding?"

"Well, I don't know. I honestly think a beach, but shouldn't Natsu be with us?"

"NATSU!"

"What do you need Mira," Natsu yelled over his shoulder, dodging a punch from Gray.

"Come over here! We're planning your wedding!"

Natsu looked over and saw Lucy smiling softly at him; it's as if she was telling him he didn't have to. He smiled back, but finished the fight with Gajeel and Gray, leaving those two to duke it out. He walked over, sat on a stool, and kissed Lucy on the cheek.

"Okay, so how do we do this," he asked.

"So I'm going to ask the both of you a few questions and you just have to answer truthfully," Mira explained. "So Natsu, I already asked Lucy this, but where do you picture your dream wedding?"

"Mmm, I don't know. What did you say?" He turned to Lucy.

"Well, I said on a beach," she answered.

"That works for me." Mira took notes on every question she asked.

"Okay, what kind of food do you want?"

"I want kind of a mild thing," Lucy answered.

"Just give me fire and I'm all set," Natsu answered.

"Come on Natsu. Choose a real type of food," said Mira.

"Fine, spicy."

"Okay, so how about this, we have some spicy appetizers and a mild entrée for the food."

The couple liked the idea, so they both nodded. They kept talking about what they wanted at the wedding and the reception until they came to questions for the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Natsu went to hang out with the rest of the team while Lucy answers questions about what kind of bachelorette party she wants.

"Well, nothing too flashy. Honestly, just all of us hanging out with pizza, a movie, and a sleepover would be just fine."

"Okay, now it's Natsu's turn."

Lucy walked over to him and told him that it was his turn to answer questions about his party. He walked over and told the takeover mage exactly what he wanted.  
"A huge fighting tournament."

Mira face palmed. Of course, why didn't she see that coming? She said she would arrange for something like that to go down and he left her. She put her notes away, deciding to take a break from planning for the day. Natsu found Lucy in front of the request board.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't go on a job pregnant," he says.

"I know, but we really need the money. We're almost out of food and we're completely out of money," Lucy answered, not looking away from the board.

"Well, we're taking the entire team right?"

"I don't know. If it's dangerous enough, probably."

Natsu groaned and put his head on Lucy's forearm. She laughed and continued looking until she found a flyer that caught her eye.

 **Get rid of this monster!**

 **A cyclops is terrorizing our town! Get rid of it either by killing it or sending it somewhere else.**

 **Reward:**

 **500,000 J**

"Hey Natsu, look at this one," she said, shaking her arm and pointing at the flyer. Natsu read it, but he had a bad feeling.

"I don't know Luce. I'm getting a bad vibe from it."

"Come on Natsu! Please!" Lucy gave him her puppy dog look, and he couldn't say no.

"Ugh, fine." He tore the piece of paper off the board and walked over to Mira. He walked back over to Lucy again and said, "I still think we should take the team with us. It splits up to 125,000 J each."

"Yeah, this job could be deadly. Go ahead and ask them to come with us."

"Hey Erza," Natsu yells.

"What is it Natsu," she responds, her mouth full of strawberry cake.

"Luce and I want to go on a job, but it's way too dangerous for us to go alone; we need you guys to come with us. The payment is 500,000 J, and it splits up to 125,000 J each."

"Alright, Gray and I will come."

"Alright!" Erza and Natsu turn to see an excited Lucy. "Come on Natsu! We have to go pack!"

"Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow I guess," Natsu says as Lucy pulls him out of the guild hall.

Lucy is bright and cheerful all the way home. When they get there, Lucy goes into the bedroom and packs a suitcase; Natsu follows suit. When she's done, she does to the kitchen to cook dinner. He decides to go take a shower. Once he comes out, he just wraps a towel around his waist and walks to the kitchen. He sees Lucy at the stove and comes up behind her. He wraps his arms around her hips, kissing her neck and rocking to the sides gently. Lucy accidentally drops the oil she was holding onto the burner and it bursts into flames. She screams out of surprise and takes a step back.

"Natsu! Eat the flames," she says.

"Hold on, I want you to try and eat em."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Just do it! Put your lips like you're whistling and just breathe in next to the flames."

She puffs out her cheeks and walks over to the burning stove. She does as Natsu instructed her to, and surprisingly, she was able to consume the flames. She ate half the fire and turned to him. He quickly ate the rest of it, and looked at her, curious as to what she thought.

"That was… delicious," she said. Natsu smiled at her; she finally understood what he meant by flames tasting good! "I wonder if I could use his powers."

"I don't know. Let's go out back and we'll see if you can do a breath attack. If you can, then I'm not as worried about us going on that job," Natsu said.

The two went into their backyard and he stood across the yard from her.

"Alright Lucy. A breath attack is simple; all you have to do is picture what it would look like, focus magic into it, and yell as loud as you can. The louder the yell, the more magic you release. Aim at me," Natsu explains. Lucy nods and closes her eyes. She can see all of her magic going towards her mouth, she can taste it coming up. She opens her eyes and yells "CELESTIAL FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

A spout of fire and celestial magic erupts from her mouth, racing straight at Natsu. She hits him, and he's down.

"Wow Luce. That was amazing," he said, rubbing his head. "First time breath attacks are never that strong, but you're going to need more training."

Lucy didn't care she needed more training; she was too excited that she could actually pull of dragon slayer magic. She ran to Natsu's side and checked him over to make sure he was alright; he just needed another bath. She laughed with him and the two went back inside the house.

 _ **? POV**_

"So she learned how to tap into her baby's power supply. Excellent. This will make the fight all the more entertaining."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. So, sorry if I don't update for a long period of time; I'm probably going to be super busy over the next week. I'll try and update as soon as I can though! Please review! ^_^**

 **-Brielle**

Lucy and Natsu trained for hours the next day and Lucy was able to learn the basics of Celestial Fire Dragon roar, wing attack, claw, sword horn, iron fist, flame elbow, and crushing fang. Natsu was about to teach her the Brilliant Flame when Lucy fell to her knees. He immediately ran over to her and asked, "What's the matter?" He had concern in his voice.

"I'm just running really low on magic power. I think we need to stop for the day," Lucy responded, bringing her hand up to her head.

"Alright."

He picked her up and walked into the house. It was around 11 o'clock when they got into their bed. Her head was pounding against her skull, so he got her a painkiller and a cup of water. He gave it to her and she gratefully took it. The pill made her drowsy, so they decided to call it a night.

When Lucy woke up, she found that Natsu was gone. She looked over and found a note on their dresser. It read:

Morning beautiful.

So Happy and I went to go get some supplies before we leave. For the love of Mavis, PLEASE DO NOT TRAIN! I don't want you hurting yourself, especially if I'm not there. Anyway, we'll be back soon.

Natsu

The thought of training didn't even cross Lucy's mind until she had read the note. She desperately wanted to train now, but didn't for Natsu. She went into the kitchen and found that it had been cleaned and there was breakfast waiting for her. She grabbed the plate, heated it up in the microwave, and ate it happily. She heard the door open and turned, but she didn't find Natsu standing in the doorway; it was Erza.

"Hey Erza, everything okay," Lucy asked, concerned.

"WHY IS YOUR BACKYARD SMOKING," she yelled. "Did something happen?"

"No! We found out that I can eat fire like Natsu can, so we were curious as to whether or not I could tap into the baby's powers. It turns out I can."

"What kind of magic does he have," Erza asked, calm now that she knows they were safe.

"Well, you can't freak out okay?" Erza nods. "He has Celestial Fire Dragon Slaying magic. Loke told Natsu and I that our child could be either just as or even more powerful than Zeref."

Erza's eyes widened. _More… powerful than… Zeref?!_ She was speechless. Lucy stood up and waved her hand in front or Erza's face; she didn't respond.

"Uh oh… I think I just broke Erza," Lucy exclaimed.

"I-I'm fine, b-but you do realize that there will be people that come after her? They might want to use her powers for the dark side."

"I- I know. Natsu and I won't let them take him though."  
"Lucy, they're also going to come after YOU. Even while you're pregnant."

"Yeah; that's why Natsu is training me."

Erza nodded in approval and turned back. "Well, that's good. I'll see you at the guild for our job." She smiles at Lucy before leaving. Lucy waves goodbye and closes the door. She finishes her breakfast and walks back into her bedroom. She walks into her closet and picks out a dress that's similar to the one she wore when she and Juvia teamed up in the Tower of Heaven. She smiled at her memory and gets dressed. She decided to train on something that she assumed Natsu would be okay with, and she went to the backyard. She took a Zodiac Key from her belt.

"Open, Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!"

"Hello Lady Lucy. How may I assist you," her spirit says, bowing before her.

"Oh Capricorn, you don't have to bow. I was wondering if you had anything you could train me on."

"Well Princess, I could train you on focusing your magic energy into your entire body. Not only would it make you a more balanced wizard, but it can apply to when you're in battle."

"That sounds great! So what do I do?"

"Please sit as if you're going to meditate." Lucy sits on the ground and crosses her legs. "Now, I want to close your eyes and clear your mind. Imagine all of your magic energy; see it expanding and spreading through your body, connecting with every muscle."

Lucy does so and she can feel her magic in her muscles. She feels herself being lifted off the ground, but she doesn't break focus.

"Excellent Miss Lucy! Now, I want you to focus on what you want the most in the world. What does your heart desire? Don't forget, magic is all about the heart," she hears Capricorn say.

Lucy pictures her in a hospital room. She is holding her newborn baby girl in her arms, but Zeref breaks through the door. She starts to have an anxiety attack and her mind becomes foggy, causing her to lose focus and fall to the ground. Capricorn sighs.

"I'm impressed Princess. I never thought you would make it this far. Being Layla's daughter though, I should've expected it. Now, again. This time when you picture what you want the most, imagine you overcoming the obstacle that you're facing."

"Alright."

Lucy assumes her position again and closes her eyes. She imagines her magic energy swirling around her body and starts to float once more. Her mind conjures up the same image she saw earlier, and she starts to have another anxiety attack. However, this time she imagines her defending her baby with Natsu by her side. They're able to overcome Zeref and she can feel the magic energy within her multiply by ten. She opens her eyes and Capricorn smiles at her.

"Well done Miss Lucy! You've done it! Now, I want you to keep your concentration up and attack me with one of your spells."

She stands from where she was floating in the air and yells, "CELESTIAL FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!"

Lucy hits him dead on and he is holding his abdomen by the time the smoke clears.

"Oh my God! Capricorn! Are you okay?!" Lucy softly lands on the ground and runs over to her spirit.

"You're power has tremendously increased thanks to your baby. I'm afraid I have to go back to the Spirit World."

"Of course Capricorn. Thank you so much for helping."  
Lucy gives him one last hug before closing his gate. She stood and heard someone clapping slowly. She turns and sees Natsu slowly walking up to her. Her eyes widen and she blushes.

"U-uh. Hi Natsu… um, how long were you standing there?"

"Ever since you summoned Capricorn," he replied, ceasing his clapping.

"So, you saw the entire thing?"

"Yep. And you know what?"

"What?"

"That was so cool! I never knew you were so strong." He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"So… you're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"You told me not to train without you… but I did anyway."  
"Yeah, but you had someone who was around who would protect you, so I didn't mind. I was meaning don't train by yourself."

All Lucy could say was "oh." Natsu brought his head down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her face in his neck, but she noticed something. She took a deep breath, and for the first time, Lucy could understand what she was smelling. She smelt ashes and sweat; it was intoxicating.  
"Luce," Natsu said, concern weaved in his voice.

"Hey, I think that the baby might have increased my senses too," Lucy said, pulling back and looking into his eyes. She sniffed the air and could smell the food that Natsu had brought home.

"What do you mean," he asked.

"Well… I can smell the chicken you brought from here, and we're pretty far out."

"Can you hear better than usual?"

"Yeah. I can here leafs rustling. I smell something new too; someone's coming to the front door."

Natsu sniffed the air and could also hear leaves; she was right. Before they headed inside, he bent down and kissed Lucy's baby bump. They heard a knock on the front door and they both answered it. Gray and Erza stood in front of them.

"Hey. You two ready to go," Gray asked.

"Yeah," Natsu answered, leaving to get his and Lucy's luggage.

"So, how's the pregnancy," Gray asked Lucy.

"Pretty good."

"Nothing out of the ordinary?"

"Oh, there have been PLENTY of things out of the ordinary."

"What? What happened?!" She laughed at her friend's worried expression.  
"Everything's fine Gray. We're learning how to control it."

"What exactly are you controlling?"

Lucy explained Gray everything that she had explained to Erza the morning before.  
"Oh, and there's one more thing. I can hear and smell just as strong as Natsu now," Lucy said.

"Whoa. Now you had definitely better raise that kid right," Gray joked.

"Dude, we'll raise it right," Natsu said, coming up behind Lucy.

"So, what can you smell right now," Erza asked as the team started walking towards the train station. Lucy hummed and sniffed.  
"Well… I know what you guys smell like now. Erza, you smell like strawberry cake, as expected. Gray, you smell like blueberries for some reason," she responded. They all laughed, soon arriving at the train station. They all purchased tickets to the town Dragso and boarded the train. It was an overnight trip, so the team got in a comfortable position and decided to go to sleep. Natsu had his arm around Lucy's waist, his hand resting on her stomach. Gray slept on the floor, shirtless and Erza slept laid on the seat across from Lucy and Natsu. Soon, they all fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovelies! Here's chapter 4, and sorry it took so long! I've been super busy with marching band and other stuff. I'm also working on a new fanfic called FTSA. I'm still not done with the first chapter, but I'm posting it as soon as I am. Okay, enjoy the chapter ^_^**

 **-Brielle**

Natsu woke up to find everyone staring at him. He looked out the window and his body hunched over and his face grew blue.  
"Oh man, we're still not there. How much longer do we have," he asks.

"Just a little longer; about two hours," he heard Lucy say.

"Natsu, sit up," Erza commanded. He did and she drove her fist into his stomach, knocking him out cold. His head fell onto Lucy's lap and the three couldn't help but laugh.

"So Luce, what is this job about," Gray asked, shirtless.  
"Gray, your clothes," Erza reminded.  
"Whaaaaa?"

Lucy laughed and said, "There's a giant cyclops terrorizing the town; that's why no one wants to live there anymore. Have you noticed how few people there are on this train? Doesn't that seem kind of suspicious to you?"

"Now that you mention it, yes it is," Erza responded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Exactly. So I think that there's something else behind this. A simple cyclops attack wouldn't have prompted that many people to leave or stay away."

"So what do you think it is," Gray asked.  
"Not completely sure. I'm hoping that when we arrive in the town we'll be able to get a clue or two."

"What do you mean a clue?"

"I don't know. Magical power? You know, kind of like how you guys sensed Jose's presence during the Phantom incident."

"I see what you mean," Erza says.  
"Yeah, and not to mention Natsu got a bad vibe from the flyer when I picked it out; his hunches are usually right," Lucy says, her gaze shifting down to the dragon slayer.

"So we all need to keep our guard up. Extra high this time because we also have a pregnant wizard," Gray says.  
"I learned how to use basic dragon slayer magic. Capricorn also taught me how to focus and maintain my magic for each attack," Lucy explained. "I know you're probably not going to let your guard down anyway, but that's supposed to be a little reassurance."

"It helps, but you never know," Erza said, looking out the window. "We're here. Wake Natsu up."

Lucy started bouncing her legs and he eventually woke up.  
"What do you want Luce? I'm tired," he says, closing his eyes once again.

"Natsu, we're at the station. Don't you want to get off this train," she says in a suggestive tone.

He immediately stood up, grabbed his bag, and walked off the train. Erza saw her cart already being unloaded off of the train and Lucy and Gray grabbed their bags as well. They all exited the train to fine Natsu laying on the ground. Lucy felt his relief wash over her and she smiled at her idiotic dragon slayer. She went over to him and grabbed his arm, pulling him off the ground.  
"Pull yourself together Fire Idiot," Gray said.  
"What was that Snow Queen," Natsu asked.

"You heard me! We have a job to do!"  
"You wanna go?"

"Bring it Ash-for-brains!"

"Boys," Erza and Lucy simultaneously yelled, a dark aura surrounding the both of them. "Would you idiots stop fighting!"

"Aye," Gray and Natsu wrapped their arms around each other, sweat falling off of them like rain. Lucy and Erza walked ahead of the two bickering men, turning around a couple of times. Each time one of them turned around, they would have their "best friends" stance. Each time after they looked away, they would start butting heads again.

"Come on. The hotel is just up ahead," Lucy said. A loud growl was heard by each of the members of Team Natsu.  
"Damn Fire Breath. Can't you keep your stomach under control," Gray asked.  
"Shut the hell up! It wasn't me that time," Natsu said.

"No, it was me," Lucy said holding her stomach. "I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday."

"I think it's a good idea for all of us to get some food," Erza said. The boys nodded in agreement and Lucy's stomach rumbled again.

"Come on," she said in a wining tone, lowering her head. They all laughed at her and she threw one of her signature Lucy fits. They kept walking along the street and found their hotel. Erza and Gray were the first to check into their room and then Natsu and Lucy checked into theirs. They were across the hall from each other and stood outside of their rooms.

"So are we just going to lock ourselves in our rooms until dinner time," Natsu asked with a bored expression on his face. He intertwined his fingers at the back of his head and shifted all of his weight to one foot.

"I think we should go to the pool," Lucy suggests cheerfully.

"That sounds like a good idea," Erza agrees.

"Alright, let's get ready and go down there."

They all turn to their doors and the guys open the doors. The entered the room and the first thing Natsu did was fall onto the king sized bed. Lucy laughed at him and grabbed her swimsuit. She went into the bathroom to change and Natsu dug his out. After Lucy put her white bikini on, she turned sideways in the mirror and raised her arms above her head. She gazed at her stomach, which had become even bigger and smiled. Natsu walked into the bathroom and saw her looking in the mirror. She turned her gaze towards him and looked at his smile. He walked up to her, knelt to his knees, and kissed her belly. She laughed at him and he leaned back a little, a look of amazement on his eyes.  
"What's the matter Natsu," Lucy asked.

"Well, the baby is giving off heat, and a lot of it. Plus, your belly is growing orange," he replied, standing up. She looked in the mirror and noticed the slight orange tint on her stomach. She then noticed a slight burning feeling where the glow was and smiled even wider.

"He's showing off," she said, laughing.

"What do you mean?"

"He lit himself on fire like his daddy does all the time." They both laughed. "Well, you have to get dressed, so I'm getting out."

She closed the door behind her and put on her hot pink flip flops. She then grabbed two towels and her sunglasses before spotting Natsu in his red trunks with his scarf tied around his head.  
"Come on Natsu, do you really want your scarf to get wet while we're out there," Lucy asked, reaching to take his scarf off.

"I don't mind, this scarf goes with me everywhere I do remember," he responded taking a step back.

"I understand that, but come on. Not the pool; it's just going to get wet and you'll ruin it."

"No, I'm taking it."

"Gimme that scarf!" The couple ran around the hotel room for a few minutes until Natsu finally gave in.

"Argh, fine!"

Natsu untied his scarf and handed it to Lucy. She folded it neatly and put it in his backpack.

"Don't worry, it'll be here when we get back," Lucy said grabbing the towels and Natsu's hand. The two headed downstairs. Every single older couple that they had passed noticed Lucy's baby bump and shook their head in shame, but Lucy didn't care, and neither did Natsu. They arrived at the pool to find Erza and Gray already splashing each other.

"Oi! What took you guys so long," Gray shouted.

"Had a moment," Lucy said simply, setting the towels down on a nearby table. She laid on one of the chairs, but Natsu stood in front of her.

"Sorry Luce, but you're not going to come to the pool and not swim," he said picking her up.  
"No Natsu! No no no no no no no!"

But he had already jumped into the pool. She sighed, but swam with the rest of her team when Gray had an idea.

"How about a chicken fight," he suggested.

"Oh! I wanna fight chickens! BRING IT ON," Natsu shouted.  
"No Natsu. He means a game," Lucy says.

"Oh, how do you play," Natsu asked.

"Well, you team up with someone first off. One person carries the other on their shoulders and they try to knock over another team. So, Erza would be on my shoulders and Lucy would be on yours. Erza would try to push Lucy down and Lucy would try to push her. Last one standing wins," Gray explained.

"Was that a challenge Flame Brain," Natsu asked.  
"Damn straight. Bring it on; let's see who wins."

"I'm all fired up now! Lucy, get on my back," he said.

"No way! Last time you guys had a competition, it ended up being a pillow apocalypse," Lucy said, stepping back with a nervous face.  
"Come on!"

"No!"

Natsu wasn't taking no for an answer. He picked her up by her legs and hoisted her on his shoulders. He turned to see Erza was already on Gray's shoulders.

"Natsu, I don't want to do this," Lucy said, widening her eyes at Erza.  
"Come on Lucy. You don't want to fight me," Erza said with a smirk.  
"No! I kinda want to live!"

"No magic guys, whatsoever. I don't feel like paying property damages this time," Gray said. "Ready, go!"

He had ran forward with Erza and she was pushing Lucy. Natsu recovered his footing and tightened his grip on Lucy's thighs, stepping forward. Lucy began pushing Erza back and they were in a cat fight, their partners gripping their thighs to stay still.

"Come on Luce! Push her ass into the water," Natsu yelled. Erza death glared him and asked, "What was that?"

Lucy took advantage of the situation and pushed Erza as hard as she could, making her and Gray fall into the water.

"Yes," Lucy said, pumping her fist in the air.

"Nice going Luce," Natsu said in a satisfied tone. She leaned back and fell into the water after he released her thighs.

"That was pretty smart Lucy," Erza said.

"Thanks," she responded with a smile. The group noticed the sun was going down and Lucy got out to look at the time. "Hey you guys, it's 5 already. Do you want to go get some food?" At that moment, her stomach let out another loud growl. The team laughed and they all got out and dried off before heading to their rooms.

Before they entered their rooms, Team Natsu decided when to meet to go to dinner.  
"Meet in the lobby at 7," Erza said. Everyone nodded and went inside.

"Ugh, I need a shower," Lucy said, stretching her arms above her head.

"Well come on then," Natsu said, grabbing her hand and dragging her into the bathroom. She gave a small squeal and he shut the door. After their shower, Natsu had changed into his normal vest and pants. He dug out his scarf and wrapped it around his neck. Lucy had blow dried her hair and tied it in a ponytail with a baby blue ribbon; pieces of her bangs over her shoulder. She also had on a jean skirt with a light green tank top with her high heels that tied around her ankle. She had strapped her whip and her keys to her side as always. They both looked at the time and saw it was 6; they didn't even have to be down there for another hour. Lucy had sat on the bed with one of her favorite books and Natsu sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. She shifted her position so she was laying on him like he was a body pillow; her cheek was against his chest and her leg wrapped around his hips. Natsu put one hand behind his head and put the other around Lucy's back, tracing his finger up and down her sides. It was such a gentle and sweet touch that it made shivers go up her back, but he didn't show it if he noticed. They stayed like that until it was 6:55.  
"Hey Luce, we need to go," Natsu said breaking the silence.  
"Yeah," she responded. She set the book down on the end table and stood up. She grabbed one key and Natsu grabbed the other. They both left the room, making sure it was locked before they headed down to the lobby. They spotted Erza and Gray and they walked over to them.  
"Ready to go," Erza asked.  
"Yep, let's go get some food," Lucy cheered enthusiastically. They all walked down the street and Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand. She smiled at him, gently squeezing his hand back and receiving a squeeze. Erza and Gray spotted a restaurant that had a Fairy Tail feel to it and they all walked inside.

"Hello! How may I help you," a waitress asked kindly.

"We need a table for four please," Lucy replied.

"Alright, please follow me."

They did so and were handed menus. The waitress came to take their order, but this time, it wasn't Natsu who ordered the entire menu, it was Lucy. When the food came, she had a wild look in her eye, but ate the food like a normal human. Natsu on the other hand was still devouring his food like a wild animal. The team talked and laughed.  
"So when are we going to meet the client," Gray asked Lucy.

"Well, we're supposed to meet him at a different hotel tomorrow. Then after we make a plan and everything, we're gonna go to the actual problem town and beat that thing," she said.

"Wait, this town isn't the one with the cyclops?"

"Did you see a giant monster with one eye roaming around at all today Gray?"

"N-no…"

"Exactly."

Natsu bursts out laughing at Gray's face and Erza cracked a smile. The team enjoyed the rest of their dinner before returning to the hotel and calling it a night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. So I'm running out of ideas to put in this story. I'm thinking about maybe having some other Fairy Tail ships have a little trouble with expressing their feelings to each other, but I don't want it to be too cliché. Can you guys help me out? I would really appreciate it.**

Lucy woke up to find Natsu wasn't next to her. She slowly sat up and looked around the room, but she was alone. The door opened and in came Natsu with some breakfast.

"Morning beautiful," he smiled as he brought her the plate he had brought up for her. He bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Morning Natsu," she smiled back. She looked down at the plate; on it was bacon and eggs. "Is this all you brought?"

"No. I was going to let you eat some of my fire too."

"Oohh, okay."

Lucy ate the bacon and eggs and Natsu sat down in front of her. He lit his fist on fire and held it out to her. She ate as much as she could before becoming full.

"D-did I take too much," she asked.

"Nope. I'm just fine; you didn't even take a fraction of it."

"Oh, good," she responded cheerfully. "I'm gonna go take a shower."  
She jumped up and grabbed her white and blue ruffle dress from the Celestial World and took a quick shower. When she was done, the couple walked downstairs and met up with their teammates.

"Let's go get this job done," Lucy exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah," Erza, Natsu, and Gray all said at the same time, pumping their fists in the air.

Team Natsu walked over to the Chantry, the hotel where their client was. They walked into the lobby and walked to one of the conference rooms.

"Hello! Are you the Fairy Tail wizards," the man asked.

"Yes sir," Lucy replied with a kind smile.

"Can I see your emblems to make sure?" Lucy held up her right hand, Natsu brought his shoulder forward, Gray pulled up his shirt, and Erza showed her arm. "Excellent! Now, about the cyclops…"

The meeting wasn't very long. After they were informed, Erza asked, "So the cyclops is about six stories high, it always carries a spikey mase, and he's still in the town. Did I leave anything out?"

"No. That's all the information I have," the client responded.

"Okay sir. We will start walking over to your town right now. It's a two hour walk right," Lucy asks.  
"Yes."

"That should give us plenty of time to come up with a plan," Gray said with his arms crossed against his bare chest.

"Gray… clothes," Lucy reminds him and he goes off looking for his shirt.

With that, they all exchange farewells and Team Natsu starts walking.

"So how are we going to take out this thing," Lucy asks.

"I say we should just wing it," Natsu says lighting his fist on fire.

"No Flame Brain. Don't forget, Lucy's pregnant. We can't just wing it this time," Gray says.  
"I'm not going to forget I have an unborn child Ice Balls. I'm just sayin that our plans ALWAYS fall apart. There's no stopping it, they always do."

"Which means we just need to have a backup plan," Erza says.

"So how about this," Lucy grabs a stick and draws out her plan. She points to two small dots standing in front of a stick figure. "This'll be Erza and Natsu. You guy's will fight the cyclops head on," she explains drawing an arrow from the dots to the figure. She motions to two more dots; one is on the top right side of the figure and the other on the top left. "This is Gray and I. We'll attack it from far away. When the cyclops is down, we can then meet up by its body. Easy."

Erza examines Lucy's plan and says, "Good. What about a backup plan?"

"Well, how about we all regroup and fight it together?"

"I like the sound of that," Gray says.

"Cool." Lucy drags her foot over the drawing and they proceed to the trouble town.

When they arrive, half of the city is in ruins. Lucy brings her hand up over her mouth and whispers, "Oh my God."

They all walk down the street with caution and hear a roar. The team turns around to see the cyclops running towards them.

"Go, follow the plan," Erza shouts. She and Natsu stand in a fighting pose as Lucy and Gray run into separate buildings. They both run to the roofs and see Natsu and Erza fighting. Lucy and Gray make eye contact with each other and nod.

"CELESTIAL FIRE DRAGON ROAR," Lucy yells, releasing a mass of star dust and flames from her mouth.

"ICE MAKE, LANCE," Gray also yells. They all attack the cyclops until Lucy has an idea. _That's it_ she yells internally.

"Open, Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!"

"Howdy do my lady," he says.

"I need you to aim for his eye," Lucy yells before releasing another roar. She hears the cyclops roar and looks up to see it's holding its eye. "Thanks Sagittarius," she shouts.

"It was my pleasure, until next time."

She closes his gate and shouts, "ALL TOGETHER! AIM FOR HIS EYE!"

Her team immediately nodded and proceeded to attack.

"CELESTIAL FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

"ICE MAKE SAUCER!"

"HEAVEN'S WHEEL, SCATTERED PETALS!"

All their attacks combined into one and hit the cyclops right in the eye. It fell backwards and didn't move. In the middle of their victory dance, Lucy smelt a new scent and sensed a magical presence.  
"Well look who it is," she heard a voice say behind her. She whirled around and saw it was Lisanna.

"No, how did you-"She was interrupted by Lisanna grabbing her arms and twisting them around, causing Lucy to scream in pain. Natsu heard her and looked at the building. His eyes widened when he saw who his mate had been captured by. Gray and Erza soon joined him in glaring at her.  
"Come on guys. What's with the long faces," Lisanna said in a playful tune. She grabbed Lucy's hair, yanking it back and revealing a knife. "Make any sudden movements, and I'll stab her precious stomach. We all know what lies inside."

Team Natsu froze.  
"NO! NOT MY BABY," Lucy yelled.

"Ah ah ah. Move and I-"Lucy had smashed her foot against Lisanna's toes and elbowed her in the ribs, causing her to stumble backwards and lose her grip. Lucy turned and stood across from her. Lisanna snarled like a wild animal and yelled, "YOU BITCH!" She lunged forward with the knife but Lucy had stepped out of range.  
"CELESTIAL DRAGON IRON FIST," she yelled. She hit Lisanna in the face and had jumped back before she could get slashed by the knife. The rest of Team Natsu had reached the top of the building and was standing beside her. Lucy had looked at them all before smirking at Lisanna.

"Oh don't you go smirking like you've won. Trust me, there's more coming," Lisanna warned before transforming and flying away. Lucy fell to her knees from all the excitement and stress, but also because her belly had grown quite a bit since being there. Natsu kneeled beside her, panicking.

"Lucy! Are you okay," he asked frantically.  
"T-the baby…"

"What? What's wrong with it?!"

"I don't know," she said. She raised up her shirt and it revealed a belly that most women would have to have after six months of being pregnant. "How is it already so big?!"

"First answer me this, are you in any sort of pain," Natsu asked taking her shoulders.  
"N-no. I feel fine, I'm just shaken is all."

Natsu let out a sigh of relief and enveloped her in his arms.

"Thank Mavis," he sighed. "And about the baby, dragon slayers grow extremely fast in the womb. Most of the time, we're born two months after we're conceived, but we grow normally once we're born."  
"So this is normal?"

"Yeah. Nothing's wrong with the baby."  
Lucy sighed with relief and started shaking, realizing that she has had her muscles tensed ever since Lisanna had shown up. Natsu picked her up and the team walked away from the city.

Natsu takes Lucy back to their room and Erza and Gray go to the other hotel to see the client. Lucy has already fallen asleep in Natsu's arms and nuzzled her head into his chest. He smiled down at her and softly set her down on the bed. He then went into the bathroom and looked at his reflection. He was covered in dirt and ashes. He decided to rinse his face off before hearing Lucy sneeze. He left the bathroom and found she had sat up and is looking around the room, processing what had happened. She looked over and saw Natsu was looking at her, and he was a mess. She got up and went over to him, stood on the tips of her toes, and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

"Hey Natsu," she said quietly. He hummed to let her know he was listening. "We're a mess." She giggled softly and he did too.  
"Yeah we are. Wanna go take a shower," he asked.

"Yeah, let's go," she responded grabbing his hand and leading him into the bathroom. After the dirt and grime was gone, Lucy and Natsu decided to pick up their hotel room a little bit before going over to Erza and Gray's room for movie night. They decided to select a movie that features a young heroine who falls in love with one of her enemy's comrades.

"Man, this sounds like a chick flick," Gray pouted.  
"It's half in half. There is romance, but it has the perfect amount of action for you guys," Erza explained turning on the movie. Lucy lays in between Natsu's legs with her back against his chest. He wraps his arms around her neck (but leaves plenty of room for her to breathe) and puts his chin on top of her head. Erza lays on her bed on her stomach and Gray simply lays on his back while watching the movie. They all snack on whatever they bought before the trip instead of having a real dinner. After the movie ends, Natsu says, "Seriously? That dude should have just stood up to his friends. I don't see how you like this movie Erza."  
"This is one of my favorite movies! You take that back right now," Erza shouts back.  
"S-sorry! It was an amazing movie!"

She nods in approval and everyone hears a soft snore. They look down and see Lucy asleep with her hand on her baby. Erza, Gray, and Natsu all smile softly before Natsu stands up and picks her up.

"Goodnight guys," he whispers.  
"Night," Erza and Gray whisper back.

Natsu opens the door to the room and walks in with Lucy still asleep in his arms. He gently lays her on the bed as he did earlier that day and thinks _man, she must be really tired. You know, carrying a dragon slayer and all._ He smiled proudly and laid next to her. He soon fell into a beautiful dream about his future child.


	7. Chapter 7

Gray, Natsu, Erza, and Lucy all arrived at the guild the following morning. They were all greeted with hellos and waves. Lucy walked over to the bar, having trouble sitting on a bar stool thanks to her enlarged belly.

"Hey Lucy. Your belly wasn't nearly this big when you left. What happened," Mira asked with concern.  
"Oh, it's just that dragon slayers grow abnormally fast in the womb. Natsu said they're usually born two months after they're conceived. So I'm probably due in a couple days," Lucy responded. She bit her lip, wondering if she should tell Mira about Lisanna.

"Okay, what are you hiding," Mira asked putting her hands on the bar.

"N-nothing!"

"Come on, you can trust me." A dark aura formed around her.

"Okay okay! I'll tell you, but you have to swear not to overreact okay?" Mira nodded. "Well… Lisanna showed up in the middle of our job."

Mira had tightened her grip on the bar so hard, she had broken the wood, causing the guild to turn and look at the two girls.  
"What did she do," Mira asked in a deadly tone through gritted teeth.  
"S-she came up to the roof I was on… and she grabbed my arms, capturing me." Lucy looked at her bartender friend and saw a strange expression; it was a mix of sadness, anger, and hate.  
"Keep going."

"U-um okay. She then pulled back my hair and revealed a… a knife. She told Natsu, Erza, and Gray to stay where they were or…"

"Or what?!"

"Or s-she would stab… my baby."

That sent Mira over the edge. She started walking towards the door, but Elfman stopped her.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill that bitch," Mira yelled, struggling against her brother.

"Mira, that's not the entire story," Erza said, stepping forward cautiously. "Calm down. Let Lucy finish explaining." Her voice was gentle and caring, and it actually made Mira calm down and turn back to Lucy.  
"I was able to get away from Lisanna. The others had made it up to the building, but Lisanna said that we haven't seen the last of her; she'll be back," Lucy finished, but she started shaking and having a panic attack. Natsu quickly rushed over to her side and whispered things to her, resulting in her breathing becoming normal and her body stilling. He grabbed her hands and stood her up, but she kept leaning on him for support. The guild had become silent; you could hear every sound that was going on outside of the hall.

"So what are we going to do," Mira broke the silence.

"Well, Natsu's obviously not going to leave Lucy's side, but I also don't think that Lisanna would be stupid enough to attack in the guild. I have a suspicion though," Erza said, bringing her hand up to her chin.

"What," Natsu asked. "What do you suspect?"

"I-I think Lisanna is going to attack after your baby is born," she replied, her eyes growing wide and her voice starting to quiver. Lucy's eyes grow wide and her hand immediately goes to her stomach. Natsu clenches his fists and growls, "She's not going to touch our baby."

"Well no duh! None of us are going to let that happen," Cana yelled.

"No, we're not. I think we just simply need to keep our guard up until the baby is born, then we're going to need someone to stay with it if Lisanna ever attacks again," Erza suggests.

"I'm staying with it. It's not leaving my sight until I know it can take care of itself," Lucy said, her voice dripping with anger and determination. Everyone was startled by this; Lucy was always the sweet one who kept everyone from fighting like she did in the Battle of Fairytail, but this time, she's the one who's getting ready for a fight.

"Me too. We're a family, and besides, I think the baby is going to spend the majority of its time here. After all, you're its family," Natsu said, the same tone of voice as Lucy.

"Yeah. We'll do everything we can it protect it," Wendy said.

"No one messes with Fairy Tail," Gray intervenes.  
The entire guild cheers and goes back to business as usual, but Mira and Elfman still can't believe what their little sister did. _After all this time, she's still jealous to the point where she'll kill someone_ Mira thought as a tear rolled down her cheek.

 _This is… totally not manly_ Elfman thought.

Lucy went over to comfort the siblings, but Natsu put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. She sighed, but went back over to Team Natsu.

"Hey Lu," Levy said walking over.

"Hey Levy," she responded.  
"So how's the pregnancy?"

"It's definitely eventful, but ever since I learned how to tap into the baby's powers, I haven't gotten nauseous or anything. It's weird. I haven't even burped up magic or fire."

"Well, remember when I said I would do some research for you," Levy asked.  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Well, there's a reason you're no longer nauseous or burping."

"Are you going to leave me hanging or tell me?" Lucy laughed.

"Okay, so a mother that doesn't use dragon slayer magic, but who's carrying a dragon slayer gets to keep a fraction of her baby's powers."

"WHAT?!"

Lucy stood up from the table with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

"Here let me explain. The baby has to be radiating magic energy in order for you to tap into it. Eventually, that magic enters where your body stores its magic. It doesn't go away. The amount of magic your baby gives you, you get to keep. Then it combines with your other magic and transforms it into a brand new type of magic. So when the baby's Celestial Fire Dragon slaying magic combines with your Celestial magic, you'll be half dragon slayer, half celestial," Levy explained, helping her sit back down.

"Will I be able to keep the contracts with my spirits?"

"Of course. Plus with you being mated to Natsu and having a baby, the two can contact any of them."

"Oh thank goodness. That's such a relief to hear," Lucy said giving a sigh of relief. Levy laughs at her reaction but turns to a new subject.

"So how's life with Natsu," she asks with a singsong voice.  
"W-what do y-you mean," Lucy asks, getting all flustered.

"You know what I mean! I want every detail of what you guys do!"

Lucy sighed but told her everything.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were all walking home. Natsu had his fingers intertwined at the back of his head, Happy was laying on Natsu's head, and Lucy wrapped her arms around her baby. She felt something wet hit her head and looked up, but then heard thunder. It started pouring and Natsu and Happy looked up.

"Damn. Worst timing ever," Natsu mumbled. Lucy laughed but continued walking. "Hey Luce, what were you and Levy talking about?"

"Oh, she explained why I wasn't getting nauseous or burping anymore," Lucy said nonchalantly, putting her hands behind her.

"What did she say?"

"Well, apparently I get to keep the powers that our baby gives me."  
"And that means?"

"God you're dense. I am half dragon slayer half celestial wizard. Before, I was just immune to your fire, but now I have the same powers as you."

Natsu stopped in his tracks and started wide eyed at his fiancé. Lucy also stopped and looked back at him.

"What," Lucy asked impatiently.

"Just wondering how long it's going to take for you to actually beat me in a fight," he answered with a

smirk.

"Oh don't worry Natsu. It's coming, but not right now. I'm too big for that."

They all laughed and continued until they reached their home.

"We need to get a shower," Lucy said after they've entered the house.

"I want a shower first," Happy shouted. She sighed and he happily went into the bathroom. Natsu looked over and saw her shivering.

"Alright, come here," Natsu said, opening his arms. She gladly went into them and he set himself on fire, evaporating the water from their skin and clothing and warming Lucy up. She sighed in gratitude and tilted her head up. She found that he was staring down at her with a smile.

"What," she smiled back.

"Nothing."  
He bent down and kissed her forehead when the two heard a little voice.  
"They're totally in llooooooove."

They both turned to see Happy laughing into his paws. Lucy rolled her eyes and she and Natsu entered the bathroom.

Lucy jolted upright. She felt a wet spot on her sheets and then felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Her hand moved to clutch at the spot. She then started hitting Natsu's shoulder until he woke up.

"What Luce," he asked rubbing his eyes.

"N-Natsu… my water… it broke," Lucy said, her voice straining.

"Wait, you're in labor?!"

"What do you think you idiot!"

Natsu made a b-line for his clothes and he picked Lucy up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, screaming in pain. Happy had walked in and was shocked.  
"Happy! I need you to hurry up and fly to Mira's house. Wake her up and tell her Lucy's in labor and that we're headed that way," Natsu shouted running out of the house.  
"Aye sir!"

Happy zoomed off to Mira's house. Lucy's teeth were clinched and her contractions were about 10 minutes apart. She screamed once again when the baby kicked and Natsu ran even faster.

"Hang in there Lucy. We're almost there," he said panting. He finally arrived and kicked open the door. "Natsu! Put her on the bed," Mira shouted. He looked over and saw that it was covered in towels and pillows. He gently set here there and she screamed in pain; her contractions were coming closer together.  
"How far apart are your contractions," Mira asked.

"About… a m-minute," Lucy said, sweat pouring down her face.

"Okay. We're gonna start okay?"

She nodded and Natsu took her hand. She squeezed it to the point where she could no longer feel it, but he didn't care.

"Alright. I'm going to count down from three, then push. Three… two… one… PUSH!"

Lucy screamed in agony.  
"Come on Luce, you can do this," Natsu said.  
"Push again," Mira commanded. "I'm starting to see the head!"

Lucy kept pushing and screaming and Natsu kept telling her encouraging things.

"Okay Lucy, one more. Big one," Mira said encouragingly.

"No, no I can't do it," Lucy replied. "It hurts, I can't do it."

"Yes you can Luce. You can do this," Natsu said. He was starting to cry as well.

"Come on Lucy. One more and you're done."

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and pushed. She screamed at the top of her lungs, but then heard crying. Her head fell back onto the pillow and she looked up, panting. Natsu looked over and saw a small light coming from Mira's arms.

"It's a boy," she said. Tears were also streaming down her face as she went to clean up the baby.  
"Did you hear that Luce? It's a boy," Natsu said happily, brushing her bangs out of her face. She raised her head and smiled at her newborn baby boy. Mira smiled at Lucy and passed him to her. Lucy cried tears of happiness and looked at Natsu, who was also crying. He sat up and kissed her and Mira left the new family alone. Lucy turned back to her baby.

"Hi. Welcome to our family," she whispered. Natsu laughed a breathy laugh. Lucy leaned down to kiss the baby's forehead. "What should we name him?"

Natsu smiled gently and put his hand on the newborn's head. "Asher," he said under his breath. "Asher Jude Dragneel."

Lucy smiled and agreed. They heard a small knock on the door and Mira poked her head in.  
"You have visitors," she said gently. She opened the door and all of Fairy Tail was there, beaming. They all stepped into the room and marveled at the small wizard in Lucy's arms.

"What's his name," Erza asked.  
"Asher," Lucy smiled.

"He's beautiful," Wendy said.

"Yeah, he is," Natsu said softly.

"Congratulations you two. He's very lucky," Gray said.

"Thank you," they both said at the same time. Everyone cleared a path and Master walked up to the bed.  
"Ah, my children. I'm so proud of the both of you," he said smiling. Natsu and Lucy smiled back at him. "I would like to give the child a blessing. May I," Makarov asked.  
"Of course Gramps," Natsu said and Lucy nodded. She placed Asher in his arms and Makarov started glowing. A few seconds after, everyone's emblems started glowing also.

"This is a child of Fairy Tail, born from Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia. He will be blessed with family, loyalty, and eternal friendship," the Master said as the glowing ceased to exist. He passed the child back to Lucy and she yawned.  
"I think we better leave too. This is my guest room, so you two are welcome to stay the night if you would like," Mira smiled. "Besides, Lucy can't move. She won't be allowed to walk until tomorrow at least."

"Thank you Mira," Lucy said before another small yawn.

"Well, we'll leave you two. Goodnight," Erza said.

The guild exchanged goodnights and left. Lucy turned to Natsu and nodded her head signaling him to come over to her. She started to give the baby to Natsu, but he stepped back.  
"No way Lucy. I'm scared I'm going to drop him," he said nervously.

"It's alright Natsu. Just come over and sit by me. I'll show you how to hold him," Lucy said reassuringly. He hesitantly walked over and sat on the bed. Lucy put Asher in his arms and said "Mind his head. You need to hold it up." She moved his arms and sat back. Natsu looked down at his son and smiled.

"You did an amazing job Luce. Thank you so much," he said, not looking away from Asher's face. She just laughed a breathy laugh.

"You idiot, I couldn't have done this without you."

She yawned again and Natsu got up, walking over to a chair. Mira knocked and came in once again.

"I brought you a change of clothes. Do you need help," she asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Mira," Lucy said, moving her legs to stand up.

Mira had helped Lucy take a shower and change into clothes. She then helped her back into the room and found Natsu was asleep, and so was Asher. Lucy smiled before she got into bed. Mira left the lamp on in case someone decided to get up and closed the door. Lucy took one last look at Natsu before falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Minna! I started school so I probably won't be able to update as much as I used to, but I'll try to update and publish when I can! This was just a little thing to let you guys know I'm alive and I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I FEEL TERRIBLE!**

 **Gomen .**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M SORRY MINNA! I haven't gotten any knew ideas for what should happen next, but I might do a Gruvia or Gajevy chapter, I have a few ideas for them. Anyway, here's the chapter!**

"Hey Romeo," Wendy greeted her boyfriend happily.

He turned around and smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Good morning beautiful."

She blushed and Romeo laughed at her adorable reaction and she laughed as well.

"So how was your night," he asked.

"Pretty good. By the way, why weren't you at Mira's house last night?"

"What happened at Mira's?"

"Lucy had the baby. He's so cute!"

"What?! Dad! Why the hell didn't you wake me up," Romeo shouted at his father.  
"I tried to! You were knocked out," Macao yelled back.

"Oh don't sweat it Romeo. Come on! I'll take you there now," Wendy said cheerfully before taking his hand and running towards Mira's. Wendy gently knocked on the door and an exhausted Natsu answered.  
"Oh hey guys," he said before yawning loudly. "What are you doing here?"

"Romeo wasn't here last night, so I brought him to see Asher. Are you alright," Wendy asked.

"Yeah. It's just Asher wouldn't stop crying last night. None of us really got any sleep."

"I can help if you want."

Natsu perked up. "Do you know how to take care of a baby?"

"Yeah. That's part of what Grandine taught me. She put it as 'preparing for the future'."

"Well, come on in."

Natsu stepped to the side and Wendy and Romeo stepped inside. They found the kitchen to be a mess and Mira passed out on the couch.

"Luce is still in the guest room, follow me," Natsu said after he closed the door. He led the two teens upstairs and opened the door to find a drained Lucy holding Asher, who was asleep. She looked up and saw the three.  
"Hey Wendy, Romeo. What are you guys doing here," she asked with a tired voice.  
"Well, at first I brought Romeo here to meet Asher, but now we're offering to help," Wendy said walking over to Lucy. "And before you ask, I do know how to take care of a newborn. So would you like our help?"  
"That would be amazing Wendy. Mira, Natsu and I haven't gotten any sleep," Lucy explained.  
"Leave everything to us," Romeo said.

Lucy passed Asher along to Wendy, surprised when the young teen already knew how to hold him. Natsu crawled into bed next to Lucy and was already out like a light.

"There's a room next to ours that's open. Good luck," Lucy says laying down next to Natsu. The next thing Romeo and Wendy know, she's out as well. Wendy leaves before Romeo and he closes the door before heading into the other room. Wendy sat on the edge of the bed and held Asher as he slept. Her boyfriend sat next to her and looked at the Dragneel.

"He's so cute," Romeo says putting his finger by the baby's hand. Asher's hand took hold of Romeo's finger and he started cooing.

"Well look who's awake sleepy head," Wendy laughed. He looked up at her with curious brow eyes and just stared. "I'm Wendy and this is Romeo. It's nice to meet you."

 **TWO MONTHS LATER**

"Gray-samaaaaaaa," Juvia yelled.

"Why are you yelling in my ear," Gray said as he clutched at his ear.

"C-could Gray-sama maybe keep his pants on at the table?"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Gray stomped around the guildhall and looked for his pants.

"Gray-sama, here's your shirt," Juvia said giving it to him. He smiles at the blue haired woman and finally found his pants. Just in time too, that's when the doors erupted open and everyone heard a giggling baby. The guild turned to see that Lucy and Natsu have come back to the guild for the first time in 5 weeks, but they had little Asher with them. He was cooing and giggling in Lucy's arms as she yelled, "WE'RE FINALLY BACK!"

The guild all started laughing and the first thing Natsu did was throw a punch at Gray.

"What the hell fire dick," Gray said standing up from a now destroyed table.

"Sorry man. I needed to punch something; it's been a while ever since I've been in a fight," Natsu replied shrugging his shoulders before walking over to the bar. He was wondering why he didn't hear Asher crying so he took a worried look around the guild before spotting him still in Lucy's arms, surrounded by the girls. He smiled and walked over to the group and wrapped his arms around his fiancé's waist. The girls continued to fuss over the baby and so Lucy just turned her head to look at Natsu.

"I love you Luce," he whispered in her ear before kissing her temple. She smiled and closed her eyes before she heard a shutter and saw a flash of light from behind her eyelids. Lucy opened her eyes and both she and Natsu saw Mira with a camera smiling at the two.  
"Mira, did you take a picture of us," Lucy said with a teasing tone and a smirk.

"Maybe," Mira responded with an innocent smile.

Lucy laughed and called Juvia over.

"What do you need Lucy," Juvia asked.

"Can you watch Asher for a bit? I am in dire need of something to drink," Lucy asked.

"Of course. Juvia will be happy to!"

Lucy smiled at the water mage and passed Asher over to her. She set the crimson diaper bag by her feet and thanked the water mage before walking over to the bar.

"So Lucy, do you want the usual milkshake," Mira asked.

"No. I need something stronger."

Juvia held the little Dragneel in her arms while Lucy was apparently having a little too much to drink. She rolled her eyes before looking back down at Asher, who was starting to get a little cranky. She panicked, but Gray thankfully came up to her.

"Need a little help," he asked.

"Please," she said giving the baby to him.

He laughed a little before putting the pacifier that was clipped to Asher's shirt in his mouth and he slowly started bouncing the baby gently. Juvia was amazed; Gray was amazing with kids. She never expected this from him, but she smiled gently at the sight. At that moment, he locked eyes with her and smirked.

"What are you laughing about," he asked.

"Juvia was just thinking how great Gray-sama is with kids," she responded with a slight blush.

"Yeah? I've always liked kids, but I don't really know why."

Natsu walked over to the "couple" at that moment and asked if they could speak to the both of them in private. They nodded and followed him to a disserted corner of the bar, and they found that Lucy was sitting there.

"What's this about," Gray asked as Natsu took his son from him.

"We have something we would like to ask you," Lucy said as Natsu started playing with the baby. "Would you and Juvia like to be the godparents of Asher?"

Juvia and Gray were shocked. _They want us to be godparents_ they both thought frantically. Juvia's expression lightened and she brought Lucy into and embrace.

"Juvia would love to be the baby's godmother! Thank you so much Lucy," she said giving her a squeeze. Lucy laughed at the water mage and hugged her back, giving her a gentle squeeze. She felt another pair of arms wrap around her and looked to find Gray was hugging the girls as well.

"Looks like this kid's going to be spoiled rotten," he said with a smile.

Natsu watched as his son's new godparents hugged Lucy. He started smiling gently before looking back down at Asher, who was getting fussier and fussier.

"Hey Luce, I think Asher's gettin hungry," he said as he desperately tried to calm him down.

"Juvia will go get the bag," Juvia said as she went off to where she was before. She soon arrived again with a bottle full of milk in her hand. "Let Juvia see him."

Natsu passed him over to Juvia and she started feeding him. Pretty soon, Asher was sound asleep once again. He got used to the noise pretty quick. I mean, he would have to get used to it one way or another. At the moment, he was resting on his momma's stomach as she was seated at a table with the other girls… but then a table came flying across the guild. Lucy instinctively protected Asher's head as the table flew by and she looked over to find Natsu and Gray fighting and she went momma bear mode.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL! GRAY FULLBUSTER! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING THOSE GODDAMN TABLES!"

They froze immediately and gazed at Lucy. Surprisingly, Asher still hadn't woken up. Lucy could already tell, he was going to be just like his daddy. Nevertheless, the two full-grown men got shivers from her death stare and (dare they admit it) she was scarier than Erza. The whole guild bursted into laughter, and Lucy soon started laughing with them. Gray and Natsu though… they were still petrified in fear.

"Yeah, good luck man," Gray said as he walked back over to Juvia.

"Wow Lucy. You sure are the ultimate momma bear aren't you," Cana said before she took a drink of her booze.

"I am if a table comes flying."

Lucy and Cana laughed and Natsu cautiously joined them.

"H-hey Luce," he says rubbing the back of his head.

Lucy didn't answer him.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I had to let go though! I've been crammed in a house for two months," Natsu said once again.

"I don't give a damn, you should watch where you throw things," Lucy answered. "I'm not surprised though, I kind of thought this would happen."

"Hey!"

Meanwhile, across Magnolia, Lisanna was plotting to get her revenge on the happy family.

 **Sooooo yep. I might publish this horror highschool au on here, so keep a lookout for Vengeful! Love you all… and I'm still sorry for not updating sooner than I have been!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys! I'm so sorry this isn't an update, but I just submitted Let's Do This to the Inkitt writing contest by suggestion of annhug. Thanks again by the way! It would be so awesome if you guys could go and vote for it, probably a longshot by now, but still. I would really appreciate it!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi minna! Here's the new chapter of dis here story. So I kinda pulled an all nighter… XD Silly me heh. And if you guys want more updates from me about other stuff like new chapters or episodes you can follow me on tumblr (celestialfiregodslayer) and on instagram (celestial_fire_god_slayer) aaannndddd yeah. Since it's on my cell I post and stuff a lot more then I do on here, but hey. You do what you can right? Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it!**

"Gray-sama! Juvia wants to try this game," the water mage said as she and Gray were walking down the streets.

The cherry blossom festival had occurred once more, but this time, the town's people had decided to set up a carnival in honor of the birth of a certain little Dragneel. The Dragneels were currently relaxing under the cherry blossom tree while the rest of the guild decided to join in the games.

"A water game? Go figure," Gray responded.

Gray and Juvia had become considerably closer ever since they became Asher's godparents. Gray had given the booth runner the money required to play the game and he and Juvia sat down.

"Alright. The objective of the game is for you to shoot the bottles off of the stands with the water available in the tank on your gun. Happy shootin," the man said before he started up the game.

As soon as he flipped the switch, the booth lit up with colorful lights and the small lights on the water guns lit up as well. The game commenced, and the duo was shooting.

"Gray-sama will not beat Juvia!"

"Oh yes Gray-sama will!"

The two continued to argue throughout the entire game, but in the end, Gray actually did beat Juvia.

"That wasn't fair! Gray-sama froze Juvia's water in her gun," Juvia pouted.

"You have no proof," Gray argued playfully.

"Pick a prize please," the booth man interjected.

Gray scanned over the selection of prizes and saw a white pillow shaped like an ice cube. He was about to pick that one out, but then he looked over at Juvia and saw her admiring a fuzzy pillow shaped like a raindrop. Juvia's eyes were stuck on the pillow and she still had that little pout on her face that Gray had found adorable.

"I'll take that one please," Gray said.

"You got it."

The man had taken the raindrop pillow off of it's hook and given the pillow to Gray, who turned around and gave it to Juvia.

"Thank you so much Gray-sama," Juvia said as she hugged the pillow.

"No problem my little raindrop," Gray responded as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"G-Gray-sama? What are you doing?"

"Hm?"

"Juvia is confused. I-Is Juvia dating Gray-sama?"

"Well I don't know. Let me answer your question."

Gray stopped Juvia in the middle of the street and planted his lips on top of hers.

Juvia's eyes remained open. She couldn't believe it; her love was kissing her! His lips were warm despite being an ice mage, and they were soft as well. Her heart was pounding against her chest as she felt his tongue trace her bottom lip. Juvia's eyes fluttered shut and she wrapped her shaking arms around Gray's neck.

Gray was in a similar situation. He had expected her to faint when he kissed her, but she didn't. Her lips opened slightly after he asked for entrance to her mouth, and his tongue entered at first hesitantly, but then was soon comfortable after she wrapped her arms around his neck. Gray could feel her body shaking against his, so he supported her from the waist with one arm. Meanwhile, he put the other hand on Juvia's cheek and pulled back. They looked into each other's lidded eyes before chuckling lightly and Gray kissed the tip of Juvia's nose.

"You're mine, got that," Gray said as he looked into Juvia's blue eyes.

"Yes Gray-sama. Juvia is so happy," she said as tears of happiness leaked out of her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry idiot."

The new couple laughed and Gray wiped away his girlfriend's tears. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and continued walking.

"Gray-sama, clothes?"

"DAMMIT!"

Meanwhile, Levy wasn't having as much fun at the carnival.

"Gajeel! Put me down," she yelled as she slapped her boyfriend on the back of his head.

Gajeel growled and looked over to his left, where he saw a river. He smiled and looked on his left shoulder, where Levy just so happened to be.

"As you wish."

And he set her down, right into the river. More like tossed her really. Levy broke the surface of the water gasping for air as her white dress was weighted down heavily now. Her hair was a darker shade of blue and stuck to her face.

"That was NOT what I meant," Levy said as she climbed out of the water.

"Careful what you wish for Shrimp."

"You're the worst boyfriend ever."

"But you love me."

"Shut up."

Gajeel chuckled, but took of his shirt and handed it to Levy. He ignored all the shouts of protest from women and their children.

"Put this on," he said as he looked away with red cheeks.

"Wh-"Levy looked down at her dress and found that her baby blue underwear could be seen through the dress now. Her face grew even redder than Gajeel's as she slipped on his shirt.

"O-okay. I'm decent now," she said as she looked down.

"Never thought you would wear something like that short stack," Gajeel commented with a smirk.

"You pevert!"  
"Gihi."

"Romeo! Can we ride the Ferris Wheel," Wendy asked with a puppy dog expression.

Romeo looked up at the Ferris wheel and gulped. He was too embarrassed to tell anyone, but he had always had a fear of heights.

"I-I don't-"Romeo stopped as soon as he saw Wendy's expression. She was looking up at him with beautiful, hopeful brown eyes and her bottom lip was stuck out ever so slightly. Romeo's heart melted when he saw this face and thought it was the cutest most adorable thing he had ever seen. He smiled gently at her and said, "Sure."

Wendy smiled and laced her fingers with Romeo's and tugged him along into the line. Romeo tried not to look at the ride, but his eyes wondered up at how tall it was and he gulped. Wendy saw her boyfriend's hesitation, but he looked down at her with gentle eyes.

"Romeo, you're scared of heights aren't you?"

"W-what? Noooo. I don't know what you're talking about haha," Romeo said as he put his free hand on the back of his head.

Wendy instantly felt guilty. She had made Romeo, who was scared of heights, go on the tallest Ferris wheel in Fiore.

"Romeo, we don't have to go. Come on, we can find another ride," Wendy said and started tugging at his hand out of the line.

However, Romeo stood his ground. He didn't want Wendy to not be able to do something he didn't want to do just because of a stupid fear. He was going to go with her on that wheel and try to overcome his fear.

"No, let's go Wendy," Romeo said with a reassuring smile.

Wendy was hesitant, but saw determination in Romeo's eyes. She nodded briefly and stood in line wth him.

"Luce, are you sure you don't want to go and ride rides or play games," Natsu asked or the hundredth time that night.

"Yes Natsu. I already told you, I'll just stay here with Asher and you and Happy can go play. Have fun, just don't burn down anything," Lucy says as she sets Asher on his little baby blanket. He was peacefully sucking on his pacifier and looking up at the now rainbow cherry blossoms. He started giggling and reaching up at the tree. His parents and Happy laughed at how cute he was being and that made up Natsu's mind.

"Nah, staying here will be more fun," he said as he sat behind his fiancé. He wrapped his arms around her waist and set his head on her shoulder. He looked down at his son, who was still fascinated by the cherry blossoms and bouncing around in joy. Natsu chuckled and Lucy leaned back against his chest. Natsu kissed her neck and whispered, "We did a good job didn't we?"

"I think so, but don't forget, he's only three months old," Lucy said.  
"Aye. Just imagine his terrible twos," Happy reminded.

"Shut up cat. I don't even want to think about that," Lucy whined.

Natsu and Happy laughed at Lucy's dismay, until Asher did something that no one expected. Asher had been silent, watching how happy his family is, and reached up for his dad, opening and closing his little fists.

"Do you want daddy," Lucy asks as she lifts him off the blanket.

"He wants me," Natsu asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Of course. Here, you can hold both of us at the same time."

Natsu removed his arms from around Lucy's waist and she set Asher in them. She put her own arms around her stomach and leaned against Natsu's chest, putting her head on his shoulder. Since there was room, Happy sat himself on Lucy's lap and looked at Asher. At that moment, Natsu realized something.

He held his entire life in his hands. He had his little, blue partner-in-crime, whom he has known since the little exceed hatched out of an egg. They've been together for as long as either of them can remember, and been through things no one could imagine; they were best friends and that's that, no questions. Then there's Asher, Natsu's little dragon. He looked down at his son, who just so happened to be playing with Happy. Asher has his little hands clenched into fists and laughed at Happy's little game of peekaboo. He was still a baby, but he had already lit his fists on fire, almost setting his mother on fire… twice. Not only that, he had unconsciously summoned Virgo and Leo to play with him constantly, not that the spirits minded of course. His pink hair, just as gravity-defying as his father's, bounced every time he laughed with his onyx eyes shining with joy. He truly was the spitting image of Natsu, and he was also his pride.

Then Natsu's gaze turned at the one who made all of this possible, and the love of his life, Miss Lucy Heartfilia. Her head was against Natsu's shoulder looking up at the cherry blossoms. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders and a small, relaxed smile was on her face. Natsu noticed that she was lightly sweating from the heat and the humidity the river had caused. Her light pink v-neck sweater hugged Lucy's curves perfectly, showing off her beautiful hourglass figure. She had black leggings on under that sweater, with her feet tucked into black knee-length boots. Natsu could still see some of her scars from their previous job requests and battles. The blonde shifted her head so that her eyes were against Natsu's neck and he saw her fire mark on her neck, marking her as the Salamander's girl. His heart pounded every time she kisses his skin, takes his hand, or even just looks at him. The dragon slayer couldn't get enough of her. He gave her a family, a home, and something he had never had before: someone who would stay with him until the very end. Her laugh was music to his ears, her smile brightened up his day, and even though he knows he's thinking the most cliché shit ever, it was all true. He loved her, every bit of her. From her big doe eyes to how she always freaked out on jobs to how strong her slaps were when she went into Momma Bear mode. He wouldn't change a thing, and if he had found one hair out of place on her head, he knew for damn sure whoever hurt her wouldn't live to see the next day. Natsu leaned over and kissed the mark on her neck. She smiled and leaned up to look at him. When she saw the expression on his face, she grew concerned.  
"Wha-"

Before Lucy could finish her sentence, Natsu smashed his lips onto hers, ignoring all the catcalls and awws coming from their fellow guild members. Lucy melted into the kiss, tasting the cotton candy he had snacked on earlier and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Natsu pulled back, with closed eyes and rested his forehead on hers.

"What was that for," Lucy said breathlessly.

"Nothing. Just cause," Natsu said with a smile.

She set her palm on his cheek and neither one of them moved a muscle. That is, until a certain ice mage and dragon slayer both yelled out, "GET A ROOM!"

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how a Fairy Tail Pointless Brawl starts.

 **Sooo I tried to make this a funny, romantic, and kinda dramatic chapter…. And I might have failed and I might've not. Why don't you guys tell me in a lovely review? Thanks babes. Love you all!**


	12. Message

**-THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE-**

 **Hi guys. So this isn't really good news (but not bad news), and I'm sorry to tell you this, but I'm going to have to put two major stories that I've written on a break. Those stories are Once Upon a Song and New Life. I'm not sure if it's going to be a hiatus or just a small amount of time.**

 **Sorry, it's just that I have a lot going on in my life and I don't necessarily have the passion to keep writing these two stories. I know many of you have been waiting for an update, but I need to get back into the groove of writing and get more life experiences to maybe put in the stories. I'm not saying I've had a kid with a dragon slayer or been in a band before, but I just need some times to figure out where these stories are going.**

 **Although these two are going on a break, I will continue to post one shots and maybe a two or three multichapter story. I have an idea of where Team Natsu kicks Lucy out of their team for Lisanna, but it's not a cliché story. I'm not quite sure how long that one's going to be, but not as long as any of my other stories have been.**

 **I love all of you soooooo much. Seriously, you don't even know how much you can lighten up my day. Like, if I'm having the worst day ever at school or just feeling like shit, and I get an email that says that I have a new follower on a story or someone favorited it or a review was posted, all of those things can make my day and make me feel all special and shit.**

 **I promise though, once I get back into the groove of having school and writing, it's going to be awesome! Thank you guys so much for supporting me and understanding why I have to do this. Bye loves! :***

 **-Brielle**


End file.
